Is It Wrong I Think I'm Hot?
by ur-alternative-gurl
Summary: On a simple mission, the team meets themselves for an alternate Earth. Only thing is: the sexes are reversed.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little idea of mine that been swimming for a while in my head. Basically the Young Justice cast meets some people from an alternate Earth. On this Earth the boys are girls and the girls are boys. So, yeah. I'll also be posting other things. I won't update this until I have at least 5 reviews. I'm also looking for an evil 'villain' to bring them together. Listed below is the cast and there female names of their alter egos.**

Conner/ Superboy – Claire/Superbabe

Wally/Kidflash - Winifred/Wini/Kidflash

Kaldur/Aqualad – Kayci/Aqualass

Robin – Sparrow

Roy/ Red Arrow - Roxy/Rox/ Red Arrow

Artemis – Aries

M'gann/Megan/Miss Martian – Martin/Martian

**I do not own Young Justice, and make no profit from this. The only profit I make is the fuzzy feeling I get when I read reviews.**

"Recently there was a large energy abominably in downtown Happy Harbor. We have reason to believe that it was linked to a trans-dimensional portal. We're sending you in to investigate. You are not to engage whatever came out the portal. Understood?" Batman looked at all of them. Kaldur and Robin stood staring at the screen intently. Megan and Artemis seemed bored. Conner sat passively in the back. While Wally stood up front pondering something.

"We will not let you down." Kaldur turned to the team. "Let's move out team."

Whatever Wally seemed to be pondering finally clicked. "Why not send the League's geniuses to investigate? It would be easier. They could examine it and fight off any threats. Why us?"

Robin smacked Kid in the head.

"We finally get a mission and you want to question it. Idiot. Let's go."

The team of six left towards the launching bay. As they left a black shadow dropped near Batman.

"Batman, my team is downtown. Should we give them the coordinates?" Batman turned towards the shadow. It moved forward to reveal a woman dressed in a grey cat suit, yellow heeled boots and gloves. She wore a cape as well with a mask similar to Batman's.

"Batwoman, when the 'enemy' makes an appearance they will come together." Batman eyes narrowed at Batwoman. "The question is: is your team ready?"

Batwoman scoffed and flipped her black hair over her shoulder. "Please. My team is the best of the best. Is your team ready for mine?"

Batman turned away from her. "We'll see."

Batwoman shook her head and followed. "You're no fun."

_**In Downtown Happy Harbor**_

"Our ETA is five minutes. Kaldur the plan." Megan stirred the ship towards an empty parking lot.

Kaldur turned towards the team and they unbuckled and stood.

"Okay team. Megan, Kid, you are on recon. Search the area for anything suspicious. Artemis, Robin, question any nearby civilians. They may have seen something. Superboy and I will stand by and help if need be. Everyone nodded and proceeded off the ship, going about their assigned duties.

A few blocks over from the now landing teens heros, sat a group of four girls at a small café. The redhead of the group sat tapping her foot impatiently and sipping a drink. Her green eyes were dropping with boredom. She wore a yellow tank top and gloves, blue jeans, and red sneakers. The girl next to her, a black haired beauty, sat typing away on a laptop. She wore a black leather jacket over a pink hoodie coupled with black jeans and heels. On her face sat a pair of sunglasses. The girl next to her also with black hair, had blue eyes wore a blue sundress and flats as well. She stared interestedly at a croissant in her hands. The last girl had chocolate skin and whitish blonde hair that was neck length and blue gray eyes. She wore a white dress shirt, brown high waisted shorts, and a long white sweater and white flats.

"Why would she send us here?" The red haired girl waved her a hand angrily at her surroundings.

"It's no point to being here. No mission, no training. It's like she wants to get rid of us." The redhead flipped her hair over her shoulder and glared across the table at the blonde. "This is your fault Kacyi. If you hadn't agreed to this we wouldn't be here."

"Wini, I know you are impatient but we must enjoy ourselves. Think of it as team bonding. And," Kacyi pulled out a small black card from her pocket. "She gave us her credit card."

"Credit card?" The black haired girl with blue eyes asked. She put her croissant down and gave Kayci a confused look.

"A credit card is like money. You use it to buy things, Claire." Kayci smiled and took a sip of her water.

"Does this mean we go shopping after this? I wanna check out the clothes here. I mean it's not every day we get to travel outside our usual limits." Wini asked while taking a bite out of her large cookie. "Right Sparrow?"

"Yeah. Batanie probably has something planned so keep your eyes peeled." Sparrow closed her laptop and put it away. "Where's Aires and Martin?"

"I think they're at the pier. Martin said something about his first Earth toy for his first love. We all know who he's getting it for." Wini smiled at the other girls. Wini and Sparrow turned to Claire and began making kissing faces.

"Claire and Martin sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love then comes marriage. Then comes Martin with a baby carriage." Sparrow and Wini turned towards each other. Wini grabbed Sparrow and pulled her close, she made her voice slightly deeper.

"Claire I'll never let you go." Sparrow pretended to blush.

"Oh Martin, neither will I." They pretend to kiss.

"Stop it! It's not like that! We're just friends."Claire snapped, pouting and turning away from the girls.

"Come on guys. You know Claire is touchy about that subject. Now everyone finish up so we can go have some fun." Kayci interjected. She waved the waiter over.

-Insert Scream-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Is It Wrong That I think I'm Hot?**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Here's chapter 2. I'm a little surprised that I had such a turnout for this story. I thought it would flop but surprisingly it has steady views from the past few days. Hopefully, you guys will like this chapter. Shout outs to my reviewers. **

**Cooliochick5**

**Biblioholic**

**Rolyn**

**MewJollyRancher12**

**Ninja in Training**

**Riqis Inna Sunja**

**Ash Veran**

**Dew**

**fibinaccifringefanatic88**

**They gave me my first 9 reviews, more than I ask for. This time I need 5 more reviews from different people. Also, I need bonding moments for each set of heroes. Like what could Aqualad and Aqualass do to bond? Suggestions are appreciated, leave them in the review or send as a message. Please and thank you! Now on with the show!**

_-Insert Scream-_

"Our fun will have to wait." The group of girls stood up, Kacyi pulling out bills to place on the table. Wini pumped her fist eagerly.

"This is what I've been waiting for!" She leaped over the fence that separated the small café from the sidewalk. Sparrow and Claire followed. Kacyi gave the waiter a random bill. "This should cover it. Keep the change." She ran after the rest. The waiter, sure he was going to be short changed, looked at the bill already forming his explanation for his boss, to see $150. He gave a silent cheer, and began to plan his extravagant dinner.

With the Young Justice Team

Aqualad hereing the scream, turn on his comm. link

_**Aqualad:**__ Team head towards the location. Do not enage the enemy._

_**Robin:**__ What if , it is necceassary?_

_**Aqualad:**__ Then engage but keep it brief._

_**KidFlash:**__ Yes, some action._

_**Artemis:**__ Don't screw this up._

_**Aqualad:**__ Focus on the mission._

The Young Justice team appeared at the location to see a woman dressed in a tight white spandex suit. Her green hair and skin. She was laughing manically while tossing cars and debris about. People were running screaming. Just as Aqualad began to form a plan, a mother and child running fell, the woman spotted them and gave a dark laugh. "Weaklings! Where are your precious heroes now?" She tossed a car at them.

The car never made contact. The team of six snapped their attention to the car. A girl dressed in khaki cargos and black superman t-shirt held the car over her head. Her combat boots dug into the ground as she tossed the car back at the woman. The girl turned to the mother and child behind her. "Get out of here." They scrambled away.

The woman gave a growl. "You think you can foil me!"

"Foil? Who speaks like that anymore?" A red and yellow blur appeared from the left. A girl stood in a costume similar to KF's. She stood cockily in front of the woman. "And you are?"

"Kidflash, fastest girl alive. And you lady you should invest in a bra, we can clearly tell you're cold."  
>The woman grunted. "At least I have breast."<p>

The girl stamped her feet and pointed an angry finger at the woman. "Hey they're growing slowly. At least I won't have back problems!"

The woman crossed her arms. "Enough! I shall handled this pest." She grabbed the girl and held her above the ground. She kicked her feet blindly around. "Put me down you hussy. Fight like a man, you drag queen." The woman began to laugh only to get a face full of water.

"Put her down." A dark skinned girl with blond hair dressed in a red midriff top and dark blue pants . Her feet were bare. Water was floating around her next her sat a girl in a robin costume only with blue.

The woman smirked. "What are you going to do?" The blond girl titled her head and smiled.

"It's what I'm going to do!" The girl in black and khaki jumped down from the sky, cracking the pavement around her. She charged after the woman in white, only to float in the air helplessly.

"Let her go!" A male voice shouted while the woman in white flew backwards. A green skinned boy flew in wearing a blue pants, a white shirt with a red x across the chest, and a blue cape. The woman in white stood. "No one lands a hit on me! I'm Ami the leader of the enforcers!" An arrow flew through the air and exploded in her face. The YJ team looked to the right to see a boy dressed in green crouched on top of a car. "Yeah, I don't appreciate you picking on carrot top."

"That's wonderful you finally decide to accept your feelings for-" The green skinned began only to duck as a large piece of concrete flew where his head was.

"Can't you see I'm having a conversation here?" His eyes glowed a little red and the woman suppressed a shiver. "S-so, I was here first. Pay attention to me."

"Alright." Ami's head whipped around to see the smaller black haired girl standing next to her. She screamed only to get kicked in her back falling to the ground. As the team of mysterious young heros surrounded her, she covered her head and began to cry. "Oh forget. Just take me to prison."

~~~~~` Break~~~~~

The two teams of six stood in front of each other. Each eyeing the other with pure suspicions. The Kidflashes of both groups stepped forward and looked each other over.

"I'm pretty hot as a guy/chick." The two gave each other a smirk. "This is so cool." They wrapped their arms around the other's shoulders. Artemis and the boy dressed in green scoffed.

"Idiots." They two stared each other down. Aqualad and the blonde girl steeped forward at the same time, moving their hands to make similar hand motions. They stopped and gave a weak chuckle. Aqualad looked over both teams. "Maybe we should introduce ourselves? I'm Aqualad."

"Yes, that seems reasonable. I'm Aqualass, this is Aries." She gestured to the boy in all green. He nodded his head casually. Aramis gave a similar nod.

"Artemis."

"I'm Martian. Are you Miss Martian?" He asked, titling his head to the side. Miss Martian nodded her head. "Yes, I am! This is really cool I always wondered what I would like when I finally mastered changing genders."

"Me, too. I can't change genders either. And I must say I look good as a girl. Hello Martian! I mean you look good."

"Oh, why thank you."

The rest of teams chuckled at the two antics. Superboy looked at the girl standing directly in front of him. She held her hands softly and looked at the ground shyly. She looked weak. Was this really his female self?

"I'm Superboy." She looked up a little startled and gave a small smile.

"I'm Superbabe." He nodded.

"So Cadmus?" She gave a sigh.

"Yeah, Cadmus. They're a bunch of booties." He gave sigh as well.

"I agree."

[Somewhere evil, the members of Cadmus sneezed.]

Robin and hid girl counterpart looked each other over. "Well this is whelming." The two looked shocked for a moment. "Asterous."

The two Kids zoomed to their team leaders. "Now what?"

Aqualass shook her head. "I am not sure, now that the authorities have that woman we can continue our plans for the day."

"Yay! Shopping!" Kidflash, the girl gave a squeal.

"Well team we must head back and give Batman our mission report." Robin raised his hand. "Actually, Batman said we can do it later, he said change and have fun."

"Sweet!" The Kidflashes high fived. Aqualad gave a chuckle. "I suppose we can accompany you for the day?"

"That is perfectly fine."

"Alright we're to next?"

**Well, you heard the Kid's where two next? I don't know? Ok maybe I do know. Review and Recommend please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Is It Wrong I Think I'm Hot?**

**Chapter 3**

**I'm sorry for the long wait, but lately I've been trying digital art and such, also I've been rather lazy. Okay so well this chapter may be more of a filler, setting up our respective activites for each group of heroes. **

**Due to our ackward team and the fact they all look like twins, I've decided they'll be heading back to Mount Justice for a round of bonding activites. Each activity, for each set of heros will be in a different chapter. So feel free to suggest an activity. **

**Also should Roy meet Roxy (his girl counterpart)? If you say yes, please leave a yes in your review.**

**For now on they'll all be called by name.**

**I do not own Young Justice, and make no profit from this. The only profit I make is the fuzzy feeling I get when I read reviews.**

"Although shopping does sound tempting, I think it would be best if we head back to Mount Justice. I would rather not raise suspscions about our severe likeness." Kaldur stated. Kacyi gave nod.

"That sounds reasonable. It would be safer."

Wini leaned into Kacyi's face. "No you said we were going shopping."

"Yes, I know but this would be safe-"

"I don't care I want to go shopping." Wini crossed her arms and huffed.

"Well, as team leader I say what we do. And we're going to Mount Justice for the day. If you do not like it you may go home." The two glared at each other, until Wini gave a sigh."Fine. Partypooper."

Kacyi crossed her arms and frowned. "I do not poop at parties. That type of language is uncalled for."

"It's an expression." Sparrow added, she threw a arm around Kacyi's shoulder. "It just means you find a way to ruin the fun."

Kacyi looked thoughtful. "But I do not ruin the fun. I can be fun as well. But we need to think logically, we do not want Batwoman to become angry with us."

Sparrow shrugged her shoulders. "When isn't she mad at us?"

Kacyi opened her mouth to retort but closed it. "Good point."

"Megan, if you would call the bioship." Kaldur turned to Kacyi. "I trust Martin will do the same."

"Yes we'll follow you there."

**So, this as I said is a filler. Next chapter will be super long. Because it'll have all of the team bond activities. I'll try to have it posted ASAP. But in case it doesn't get posted soon fill free to toss rotten tomatoes at me for my really bad lateness and laziness. I'm very sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So yeah this extremely late. Like really late. So here something to wet your whistles don't know when they next upload will be. But Ill try to have it soon. Might move to AO3. Enjoy and review. Spot the quote and maybe I'll upload faster. **

Upon arriving at the Mount Justice, the teams settle into the training room. Batman and Batwoman meet them as the exited the Bioships.

"I see you have met your alternate versions." Batman stated the woman at her side gave a sigh.

"No stuff Sherlock. They are both here."

"That was a little uncalled for." Kaldur noted. Batwoman shrugged and gave a wicked smile.

"I'm just trying to get old Bats to warm up. You think he was Mr. Freeze or something. So, my pretty ladies and handsome gentlemen, here is your new mission: Have fun."

"Fun? You let us jump dimensions and risk the space time continuum for fun?!" Wini yelled.

"Yes, I did. And watch how you talk to me little girl. Or do you want to be on messenger duty for the next month?"

Wini ducked behind Sparrow. "Fun is great."

"I thought so. Now pair up and get to know each other and report back here in about four hours for some training. Disperse."

The teams moved to pair up and evacuated the premises.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes, Bruce it was."

"Well, Bryce let us go. I believe the League would like to meet my female likeness."

"Oh goody. The grownups, so mature yet childish at the same time."

(With the Kid flashes)

Wini and Wally had promptly exited the mountain, standing in the surrounding clearing. The two were both stretching.

"Race?" Wini smiled and walk to the opening of the clearing. Wally followed with a smirk.

"You know it babe."

Both got into their starting positions, Wally's loose running position, while Wini's a trained track star position.

"On the count of three, babe?" Wally looked to his left.

"Why not?" Wini voice held a little a heat as well as her eyes.

"One. Two. Three."

Both Wally and Wini took off like a shot. Wally speed up, overtaking Wini as they exited Happy Harbor. As they entered New York Wally gloated.

"You know babe. You may be the fastest kid on earth in your world but, we're on my turf."

As they ran across the Atlantic Ocean, Wally overtook Wini completely. Sure of his win, he stopped in London for tea and cookies. As he crossed the Ukraine, het meet up with Wini.

"So tired yet? Maybe you should take a break."

Wini smiled as they entered Russia. "You know what they say Wally. Slow and steady when the race."

Wally laughed. "Yeah but the tortoise never won. It was fluke."

"If you say so, Bugs." Wini focused her attention ahead as they entered China.

"Hey don't want to talk to me anymore?" Wally ran backwards.

"No, but you should turn around."

"Why?" Wally smacked into a mattress being carried by two Chinese men. The two men began to curse wildly as Wally rubbed his head and took off again.

As Wally crossed the Pacific Ocean he spotted Wini ahead. He easily over took her. "Extra time and I'm still faster than you."

Wini smirked. "You know, Wally in a true race. You save your strength for the last bout of the race."

Wally gave a wobbly smile. "Whatever." He groaned. His energy was draining yet Wini looked as if she keep going. The constant speeding and talking had shortened his breath. As the two enter California, Wini overtook Wally. She looked over her shoulder at Wally.

"Hey, Wally?"

He looked up.

"Don't ever call me babe." Wini shoot off so fast that she was a blur to him.

By the time Wally entered the clearing again, Wini was there doing post run stretches.

"What was that?" Wally groaned and sat down.

"You shouldn't sit like that. Cramps up your muscles. Stretch. And that was the product of years f successful track/ and long distance trainging. Under some of the greatest, including my aunt Barrie's great tutorage. Doesn't Batman have you train in track form?"

"No, but if it can do that, I'll invest in it."

Wini smiled. "It's ok. Your still pretty fast. I almost didn't win."

"Don't lie. I know I sucked. Ugh. I'm so tired and hungry."

"Burgers from Jack-in-the-Box? My treat? Unless you are two tired?"

"I think I have a little energy for a run that far."

The two took off to the nearest Jack-in-the-Box, where they ate appalling amounts of fries and burgers.


End file.
